Salt Mixed Snow
by frozenangel1988
Summary: Asha Greyjoy was a tough woman. A tough woman that never wanted to be married. A union between Salt and Snow has been issued. It was her job to use her salt to melt the snowy Prince Jon Targaryen. A job she never thought she wanted. AU (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I have been playing around with this idea. I can barely find any stories pairing these two together, therefore I felt compelled to make one. :D I'm kinda stuck with where to go in my other ASOIAF story Lord of Winterfell so I'll probably bounce between these two for a bit. This will be a story that utilizes the R+L=J theory, a theory I have come to love. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Just because this chapter is optimistic, doesn't necessarily mean that it will be an easy courting and/or union on both side. -Brittanie

Salt Mixed Snow

ONE

Asha Greyjoy never allowed herself to dream as a little girl. Dream as most little girls did. Dream of being a woman married to an honorable, handsome lord that held his head high, full of morals, and loved her with all his being.

No, she was Iron Born. A product of the Iron Islands. They did not breed men full of morals. They bred men that knew how to plunder. To fuck. To cast aside. To drown.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined being wed to a prince. Outwardly, such a thing was a insult. But inside. Inside Asha's true self yearned to a place of power to share. A burden to grow. A child born out of love not theft, out of an honorable marriage.

He was everything she never let herself want.

He was everything she needed.

He was the opposite of her Iron Born brother. Opposite of every Iron Born man she left touch her.

He was strong, both of body and soul. Loyal to everything his moralistic upbringing installed within his curly head. He was not afraid to admit he was wrong. He took responsibility for his actions, for those he killed. Or displaced. He wielded a sword that was himself wrought into Valyrian steel. Beautiful and bastard born from a noble background, taken from the hands of one noble house and placed into another.

He was a prince.

He was Jon Targaryen.

He was her betrothed.

It was her job to use her salt to melt his snowy heart. A task she was willing to put her entire person into.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Sorry for the wait. I was (and still am) preoccupied with my college school work. Anyway, read and let me know what you think. -Brittanie_

TWO

The flakes falling from the gray sky were causing Asha Greyjoy's hair to curl. She took in a deep breath, drawing in the frigid air into her lungs, feeling more alive with every passing second. The sound of her crew hard at work comforted Asha. The rhythm of their singing soothed Asha into a near state of catatonia.

They had set sail twenty one days past.

Their destination: King's Landing.

Their course was around the Southern tip of Westeros, then Eastward and back up North, swinging into Blackwater Bay. She had been summoned to the newly made court of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Asha did not know much about the conquering queen, only that she possessed three dragons that melted the Lannisters and Tyrells in to a bloody, charred pile of gold. Queen Daenerys was not the richest monarch that she could recall in her education of Westeros.

Normally, a Greyjoy never bent their knee, hell, Asha had even scoffed at her brother's suggestion of joining Robb Stark. And yet, Asha's lot in life had changed. Asha was the only survivor of House Greyjoy. She had to be smart and yield, even if her inner core was screaming at her to change their course right back to the Iron Islands. She had to be different, but that will not stop her from keeping a sharpened sword in her right boot when she was granted an audience with the new queen.

_Salt Mixed Snow-Salt Mixed Snow-Salt Mixed Snow_

Wetness and hot breath jerked Jon Targaryen out of his sleep. Red eyes stared at him as he wiped the cheek that his direwolf Ghost had licked. He sighed and closed his eyes again, but not for long for a sleepy voice mumbled next to him.

"Jon, get that damn animal off of my bed."

Jon glanced over to his half awake aunt. Her silver hair obscured all of her face but her delicate pink lips that we set in a frown. Even frowning, Queen Daenerys was beyond beautiful. She was ethereal. Jon reached out to brush her hair away from her face when she spoke again, this time louder.

"Jon, you and that damn animal need to go."

He knew he should not have gotten so attached to the woman that had saved him from death at the wall, but it was difficult. He felt his heart breaking not so slowly as he extracted himself from the satin sheets of Dany's bed. Even at this early hour, the warm air of King's Landing flowed in the window, washing over Jon's bare body, something he thought he would never get used to. He searched for his clothes in the dull light and called for Ghost. He glanced over to the sleeping woman once more before he slipped out of the room with the white direwolf by his side.

It was not until he had lowered himself into the hot bath that a servant had drawn for him in his chambers did Jon think of what Dany had said to him last night.

"If only you weren't a Targaryen, I'd have you for my husband in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, I cannot start my reign by acting like Targaryens of the past. Such a shame. We'd be so good together."

If Jon had any sense, he would have run back North once she uttered those words. But no, Jon was a stupid boy. A boy in love with a queen. A queen that was his aunt.


End file.
